cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Clancy Brown
Clancy Brown (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''A Touch Of Wrath (1980)'' [The hitman]: Shot in the side of the neck with an assault rifle by Simon MacCorkindale.. *''The Bride (1985)'' [Viktor the Monster]: Playing a version of the Frankenstein monster, he likely dies (off screen) before the films and is then reanimated by Sting (The film never says this, but it's likely this happened given the source material). *''Highlander (1986)'' [Victor Kruger/The Kurgan]: Decapitated by Christopher Lambert during a swordfight. *''Extreme Prejudice (1987)'' [Sgt. Larry McRose]: Shot to death, along with Larry B. Scott, during a battle with Mexican rebels. *''Shoot to Kill (1988)'' (Deadly Pursuit) [Steve]: Shot to death by Sidney Poitier (during a struggle underwater; with his body sinking to the ocean floor). *''Past Midnight (1991)'' [Steve Lundy]: Bleeds to death after his arm is cut off (off-screen) by Guy Boyd; his body is shown afterwards lying in a canoe when Natasha Richardson discovers him. *''Pet Sematary Two (1992)'' [Gus Gilbert]: Bitten on the throat by a zombie dog in the pet cemetery; he then returns to life as a zombie himself after Edward Furlong and Jason McGuire bury him there. He dies once again after being shot in the neck by Anthony Edwards in Anthony's home. (Thanks to Michael) *''Pom Poko'' (1994; animated) [Gonta]: Providing the voice of a magical Raccoon Dog; He is hit by a high speeding big rig along with several other raccoon dogs (while they're disguised as a giant head), with their bodies returning to their natural forms as they die. *''Atlantis II: Milo's Return'' (2003; animated) [Edgar Vulgud]: Turns into dust after the kraken was killed by Team Atlantis. *''Pathfinder (2007)'' [Gunnar]: Falls to his death off a mountain cliff top after Karl Urban breaks the necklace he is clinging on to (so Clancy cannot enter Valhalla) at the end of sword fight/struggle. *''The Burrowers (2008) ' [John Clay]: Shot in the neck during a Native American ambush. *Cowboys & Aliens (2011)' [''Meacham]: Bleeds to death after being slashed/stabbed in the stomach and chest by one of the aliens while shielding Noah Ringer in the beached paddle boat; he dies while talking to Daniel Craig. *''Green Lantern (2011)'' [Paralaxx]: Playing the voice of a cloud like alien entity, he is incinerated after being pulled into the heart of the sun when Ryan Reynolds uses his power ring to throw him into the sun's gravity pull (during a fight in outer space). *''Hellbenders'' (2013) '[''Angus]: After being possessed by a demon, Clancy is stabbed in the heart with a knife by Clifton Collins Jr.; he dies while talking to Collins. *Warcraft (2016)' [''Blackhand]: Slashed with a sword at the end of a fight with Travis Fimmel. (Clancy plays a CGI orc through motion capture.) *''Little Evil (2017)'' [Reverend Gospel]: Hit in the head with a brick by Evangeline Lilly when he charges at her with a knife, causing him to stumble and fall to his death in a portal to Hell. *''Thor: Ragnarok (2017)'' [Surtur]: Voicing a fire demon, he is destroyed when Chris Hemsworth uses his hammer to remove his crown. Clancy is later resurrected by Tom Hiddleston when he throws the crown into fire which brings Clancy back to life. He dies once again when Asgard explodes due to him plunging a sword into it's core. *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs (2018)'' [Curly Joe]: Shoots himself in the head after Tim Blake Nelson stomps on a table, causing it to bounce up and strike the gun Clancy is aiming at Tim, causing it to go off. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Half-Way Horrible (1993)'' [Roger Lassen]: Commits suicide by injecting a poison himself with a syringe, after being deformed right part of the face by an Indian sorcerer. *''Gargoyles: Awakening Part II ''(1994; animated) [Hakon (voice)]: Falls to his death over a cliff during a struggle with the captain of the guards (voiced by Ed Gilbert); he returned as a ghost in later episodes, and was finally destroyed in the 1996 episode Vendettas, when Hudson (voiced by Ed Asner) destroys the axe that was anchoring Clancy to the living world. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: General Winter (1997; animated)'' Nikolai; Guard: Killed in a explosion along with General Vostok (voiced by Mark Hamill) by a torpedo while in their sumbmarine. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: More than Zero (1997; animated)'' Entity; Professor Francois: "The Entity is destroy by Jonny Quest (voiced by Quinton Flynn) when he smashes the pearl. "Professor Francios" is crushed by the ceiling along with Professor Eric (voiced by Michael Gough (American)). *''Batman Beyond: Betrayal (2000; animated)'' [Big Time]: Supposedly felt to his demise when he lost his grip while holding onto Batman's (Will Friedle) boot. *''Lost: Live Together, Die Alone (2006)'' [Kelvin Inman]: Hits his head on a rock during a struggle with Henry Ian Cusick. *''American Dragon: Jake Long; Hong Kong Longs ''(2007; animated) [Dark Dragon]: Voicing a dragon; he is crushed to death by falling boulders, mason structure or destroyed by the otherworldly creatures after he is sucked into another dimension. *''Phineas and Ferb: Phineas and Ferb Get Busted (2009; animated) ''[Sergeant]: Falls to his death off a cliff when Dan Povenmire's giant spider attacks, so Clancy sings while falling to death. However he was only from a dream that Candance (Ashley Tisdale) was having, then turns out the events of the episode were all a nightmare that Perry (Dee Bradley Baker) was having, so it is unclear if he really is real. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless ''(2012; animated) [Savage Opress]: Stabbed in the chest with two lightsabers by Darth Sidious (Ian Abercrombie). He dies shortly after talking to his brother (Sam Witwer). *''Transformers Prime: Nemesis Prime ''(2012; animated) [Nemesis Prime]: Destroyed by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). *''Sleepy Hollow: Pilot (2013)'' [Sheriff Corbin]: Decapitated by the Headless Horseman; he is seen in later episodes as a vision in Nicole Beharie's mind. *''Transformers Prime: Thirst (2013; animated) ''[Silas/Cylas]:'' Terminated by Airachnid (Gina Torres). *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ''(2013; animated) [Evil Entity]: Sucked into a vortex and destroyed after Scooby (voiced by Frank Welker) destroys the sarcophagus. *''Daredevil: The Dark End of the Tunnel (2016)'' [Colonel Schoonover]: Shot in the head by Jon Bernthal, while Deborah Ann Woll listens from outside the cabin. *''Rick and Morty: The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy (2017)'' [Risotto Groupon]: Shot in the head by Justin Roiland. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Requium (2017) ''[Rahzar]: Drowns (off-screen) after Leatherhead (voiced by Peter Hill Lurie) tackles him in the water. We learn of his death in The Forgotten Swordsman when Fishface (voiced by Christian Lanz) locates his carcass at the bottom of the water and brings him up to the surface. In the same episode, he is revived when a séance is performed. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: End Times (2017) ''[Rahzar]: Falls into the netherworld when Tiger Claw (voiced by Eric Bauza) knocks him off a ledge during a fight between them. *''SpongeBob SquarePant: No Pictures, Please (2017)'' [Ol' Ribeye]: Voices a living skeleton. Later in the episode, he smashes into Patrick (Voice of Bill Fagerbakke)'s house and breaks apart. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Zero Hour (2017; animated)'' [Ryder Azadi/Unnamed Green Squadron Pilot]: "Unnamed Green Squadron Pilot" is shot down by a Tie Fighter. Ryder Azadi lives! Video Game deaths *''Run Like Hell (Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted)'' (2002) [Dag'rek]: Sacrifices himself by detonating an explosive in order to destroy the alien creatures surrounding him. *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' (2002) [Montross]: Eaten by alien creatures after Temuera Morrison wounds Clancy in a fight and refuses to kill him. *''Jak II'' (Jak II: Renegade) (2003) [Baron Praxis]: Crushed by debris when Sherman Howard knocks Clancy into a construction site with his laser weapon; he dies after speaking to Mike Erwin. *''God of War III[[God of War III (2010)| '(2010)]] [Hades]: Soul torn out of his body by T.C. Carson at the end of a fight. *Mass Effect Andromeda' '(2017)' Ryder: Sacrifices himself by removing his oxygen helmet in order to provide it to Tom Taylorson or Fryda Wolff . *Detroit: Become Human[[Detroit Become Human (2018)| '(2018)']] Anderson: Can die in three ways. 1.) Commit suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself after Bryan Dechart failed to talk him out of his depression; a gunshot is only heard as Bryan left Clancy's house. 2.) Falls to his death while confronting Bryan to stop him from assassinating Jesse Williams. His death is dependent on the player's actions. 3.) Can be shot by another android version of Bryan when the player-controlled version of Bryan tries to save Clancy towards the end of the game if the player chose to have Bryan become deviant. Noteworthy Connections Mr. Jeanne Johnson (producer) Gallery The_Kurgan's_death.png|Clancy Brown in ''Highlander Screen_Shot_2014-09-28_at_4.48.48_PM.png|Clancy Brown's animated death in Gargoyles: Awakening Part II Savage Oppress death.PNG|Clancy Brown's animated death in Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Lawless Blackhand's death.png|Clancy Brown's death in Warcraft Clancy Brown Detroit Become Human.png|Clancy Brown's video game death in Detroit: Become Human Brown, Clancy Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Brown, Clancy Brown, Clancy Brown, Clancy Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Ghost scenes Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:People who died in Highlander film Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by possession character Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Marcus Nispel Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:Actors who died in Jon Favreau Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Cast Members Category:People who died in Thor Films Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Duncan Jones Movies Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Characters killed by The Punisher Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:God of War Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in Taika Waititi Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:People who died in David Cage games Category:Lego Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Duckman cast members Category:Biography Stars Category:Hercules cast members Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Musical Stars Category:Western Stars Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat TV stars Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:The Little Mermaid cast members Category:Tangled cast members Category:People murdered by Connor MacLeod Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:Death scenes by player choice